Um lugar para as Rosas
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Aphrodite quando criança é mandado para a Grécia e conhece pela primeira vez os seus companheiros do Santuário e no meio do treinamento encontra um cãozinho que vira seu novo amigo, mas nem imaginava que isso lhe causaria tanta tristeza.


Um lugar para as Rosas

**Um lugar para as Rosas**

**1 – Destino**

Manha calma como todas as outras de sua vida.Ele lentamente acordou, sentando-se na cama, logo passando os dedos pelo comprido cabelo azul claro e pegando um espelho em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama.Passou as mãos pelo rosto de olhos fechados e se olhou no espelho, contemplando a sua beleza.O garoto logo se levantou, abrindo a porta de seu quarto e indo até o banheiro, para depois ir tomar café da manhã.As manhas daquele colégio interno Sueco eram sempre a mesma coisa, todos ficavam o encarando, por se parecer tanto com uma garota, tudo o que ele desejava era ser o homem mais belo do universo, mais poderoso e famoso, mas interpretavam isso como se ele queresse mesmo se parecer uma mulher, ainda mais por usar as maquiagens de sua mãe e vestir roupas femininas.

A cada dia parecia ficar pior, quando passavam os garotos do colégio ao seu lado, comentavam algo um com o outro, o que provavelmente seria sobre sua aparência.Mas naquele dia, ele estava com raiva e logo quando o primeiro começou a zoá-lo ele se levantou, indo até o dono das altas gargalhadas, pretendendo avançar no mesmo.

-Ora vejam só ! será que a garotinha do Aphrodite virou homem ?! –dizia um garoto ainda rindo dele.

-Eu não sou uma garota !! –Aphrodite iria dar lhe um soco quando era interrompido pela inspetora.

-Aphrodite, venha comigo ! –ela disse, séria.

-Está bem ... –ele logo estreitava os olhos, fitando o garoto que por pouco não batera, dando as costas e acompanhando a inspetora.

-O que será que é ? –outro garoto se aproximava curioso, observando eles se afastarem.

-Não faço a mínima ideia ...

--x--

Na sala da diretoria, uma sala muito bem arrumada, com vários quadros pelas paredes cinzas e vazos de porcelana brancos, Aphrodite estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a diretora enquanto a mesma, uma mulher jovem, alta, com longos cabelos cacheados e negros estava sentada na confortável cadeira atrás de sua mesa.Ela segurava um cigarro com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita, anotava algo em uma agenda.O pequeno pisciano estava curioso e nervoso, não sabia o que o aguardava, olhava desesperadamente para a diretora e para um homem desconhecido.Ele tinha longos cabelos azuis, e não saiu dalí, parecia também fazer parte do assunto.Logo a voz da mulher quebrou aquele silêncio irritante.

-A sua mãe não vem, mas ela já me disse tudo ... Aphrodite, você vai para a Grécia !

-Grécia ?! como assim ? com quem ? quando ? – o garoto perguntava, assustado.

-Com ele ... –ela apontava para o homem parado perto da janela. –Vocês vão amanha, tá ? ordens de sua mãe.

-Como assim ordens dela ? pra que eu iria para a Grécia com uma pessoa desconhecida ?

-Eu sou Saga, muito prazer ... permita-me explicá-lo, senhora.

-Claro.

-Bem, Aphrodite, sua mãe esta te enviando para a Grécia pois quer que você treine e se torne um cavaleiro.Você é um escolhido, protegerá Athena.

-Cavaleiro ? Athena ? não se enganou de pessoa ? ... Senhor Saga, olhe para mim ... eu sou fraco, me pareço uma garota, todos tiram uma da minha cara com isso ... não posso me tornar um cavaleiro.

Saga ao ouvi-lo, aproximou-se lentamente da criança, lhe dá um sorriso colocando uma das mãos em seu peito.

-Existe algo, aqui dentro, como um universo seu ... Com isso, conseguirá ser forte o suficiente ... acredite.

-Aqui ?

-Sim, Aphrodite ...

-Mas, o que é isso ?

-Isso se chama ... cosmo.

Aphrodite ficou assustado com tudo o que ouviu, mas no fundo estava tranquilo, pois era o desejo de sua mãe.O cavaleiro de gêmeos acompanhou o garoto até a sua casa, para que o mesmo pudesse arrumar as suas malas e se despedir de sua mãe.Ela sabia o que estava fazendo ao permitir que o levassem, mas não pode segurar o choro ao ve-lo ir embora, afinal, seriam longos anos sem ver seu querido filho.

A viagem até a Grécia fora tranquila.Aphrodite conheceu melhor Saga, que lhe contou tudo sobre o Santuário, Athena e sobre os demais garotos que começariam o treinamento junto com ele.Finalmente chegaram ao destino, Grécia, Athenas.Ficaram por um tempo caminhando pelos jardins da praça da cidade, para descanssarem um pouco, Aphrodite estava mesmo muito cansado.Saga o levou para um grande hotel, onde Dite já pensou que provavelmento todos os outros garotos já estariam lá, o geminiano o levou para um quarto para que pudesse tomar um banho, organizar as coisas e descançar até o dia seguinte.

Dite entrou no quarto, colocando as malas no canto ao lado da cama e sentou-se na beira, olhando para o teto branco.O quarto não era muito grande, sua cor era branca e os móveis também, sendo eles um guarda roupa simples apenas para guardar as roupas, sapatos e cobertas, no outro canto uma escrivaninha com uma confortável cadeira de almofadas, uma pequena mesinha ao lado da cama com uma luminária dourada e uma poltrona do outro lado.O pisciano depois de observar todos os móveis, se levantou e caminhou até a porta do banheiro que era junto ao quarto, abrindo-o e observando também, pegou uma pequena maletinha rosa de dentro da sua mala e levou para o banheiro, ajeitando todos os seus perfumes, xampoos, maquiagens e escovas na mesa da pia.Tomou um banho bem demorado e foi para a cama, continuando a ler um de seus livros que levou e logo adormecendo com ele aberto sobre a barriga.

Já era de manhã, Saga batia na porta de todos os garotos para que acordassem e se trocassem.Foi até a porta de Aphrodite, o chamando, ele se levantou lentamente avisando-o que já estava indo, foi até o banheiro e se trocou, vestindo roupas de treinamento, saindo e encontrando apenas um outro rapaz de cabelos curtos e dourados, vestindo roupas parecidas com as suas e uma faixa vermelha na cabeça.

-Aphrodite, certo ? ... Você se atrasou um pouquinho, e Saga pediu para mim o levar, eu sou Aioros muito prazer, venha ! –O rapaz sorriu para ele, pegando em sua mão e o levando para as escadas do hotel.

Foram de cavalo até um enorme campo gramado, de um lado uma imensa floresta com muitas árvores, e do outro, a entrada de um Santuário com várias casas sobre as montanhas.Aioros o levou até a entrada do campo e foram caminhando até o outro lado onde todos os garotos já estavam, inclusive Saga e um homem alto, vestindo roupas compridas que arrastavam no chão, e uma máscara cobrindo seu rosto, ele estava de pé apenas esperando os outros dois que chegavam.Ao ver os meninos, Dite sentiu vergonha e se escondeu atrás das pernas de Aioros, segurando-as.Se aproximaram de todos e um dos garotos, de cabelos azuis escuros e cacheados, pulou do banco e foi até ele.

-Nossa ! treinará com a gente uma garota ?! –Ele apontava para Dite que escondia mais ainda o rosto.

-Milo pare já com isso ! não é uma garota ... este é Aphrodite, o pisciano da turma, tratem de respeitá-lo e fazer amizade com ele. –Aioros pegava Aphrodite no colo, levando-o até Saga.

-Desculpe ... é que ele se parece muito com uma garota ... muito prazer Aphrodite, eu sou Milo.

- Olá M-Milo. –Dite finalmente sorria ao ve-lo sorrir também.

-Muito bem, podem começar, estou voltando agora para o santuário de Athena e estarei lá caso precisem de algo, so vim mesmo para conhece-los, até mais Saga, Aioros ! –O homem virava-se de costas, caminhando lentamente pela grama, segurando na mão de um garoto de longos cabelos rosas, levando-o junto com ele.

-Certo, até mais grande mestre ! ... vamos começar !

O primeiro dia foi mais para se conhecerem bem, correrem um pouco e fazerem algumas brincadeiras, só para se descontraírem pois o treinamento seria duro dalí pra frente.Dite fez mais amizade com Milo, Kamus e Mask.A preocupação por zoarem com a cara dele até já havia passado, o pisciano estava sorrindo, feliz por aquele primeiro dia, novos amigos, novas coisas a fazer, tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
